powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Park (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=250|position=center}} |gender=Male |season=Mighty Morphin Zeo Turbo Power Rangers: Aether |color=Black-Green |shadeofcolor=Green |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode= |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes= |cast=Johnny Yong Bosch}} Adam Park was the second Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, and the Green Zeo Ranger, and the first Green Turbo Ranger. He is the younger brother of Harmony Li, the brother-in-law of Lianren Li, and the Uncle of Lianjie Li and Faye Li. He is an Special Agent of the United Alliance's Alpha Division. Character History Retired Ranger After passing the Green Turbo Powers on to Carlos, Adam went on to attend College in Stone Canyon, where he was roommates with his best friend and former Ranger teammate; Rocky DeSantos. He and Rocky continued their training in the Martial arts; while Adam pursued a degree in Business Management with a minor in Creative Writing. Eventually a few years later; Adam and Rocky would open a Martial Arts Dojo in Angel Grove. Marriage Adam would eventually meet Naomi Gardner; a Medical Researcher working with the United Alliance of Heroes, in the Parallel Division. She worked as a nurse with the division, and often would treat Adam's injuries, whenever he would come back from missions injured. The two would eventually begin dating and by 2004 were married and had a son named River. In 2007, in cooperation with the United Alliance and the Sentinel Knight, Adam regained his powers as the Black Ranger, temporarily, to join with individuals from other previous Ranger Teams to stop the threat presented by Thrax, Rita and Zedd's son. A few years later, in 2012, Adam received word of an accident in Japan, which involved his older sister and his brother-in-law, and his nephew. Harmony and Lianren were presumed to be dead, though no bodies had been found; while Lianjie had been injured but was living in the care of Adam's niece. Though there wasn't much information on the events, Adam began an investigation into the accident; suspecting some foul play behind the incident---though the investigation would not lead to anything for quite some time. In 2014, Adam would help gather his fellow Rangers to fight in the Legendary Battle alongside the Super Megaforce Rangers. He would regain permanent use of the Zeo Powers, to fight in the battle as the Green Zeo Ranger. In Early 2018; Adam transferred to the newly established Alpha Division of the United Alliance. He worked under the direction of Former Lieutenant / Detective Jerome Stone. Soon after; Adam would receive word from former Time Force Rangers Wes and Eric, about information on an anomaly effecting the future of an event taking place in Angel Grove and Stone Canyon in 2028, which if left unchecked had the potential to destroy the future as well and cause a second legendary battle to occur. The transmission included information about the identities of the Rangers involved; to which Adam was surprised to see his sister and his nephew being among the Aether Rangers in the battle. Disappearance After the transmission from the future; Adam went out to seek out the Aether Rangers, and to try to find out what he could about the Aether Rangers and ways to fight against the forces of the Machine Empire's King Aradon. However, he lost contact with the United Alliance after going out to investigate an energy reading out in the woods of Angel Grove. There he encountered The Demon Machine General Noh; one of the Demon Generals of the recently awakened Briezora. (Noh was actually the spirit of the Elysian Demon, Aether Sage Nagreth; possessing the body of Adam's brother-in-law Lianren Li.). The two fought, but Adam's Zeo Power and Noh's Demonic Powers put the two at a stalemate. However, Noh being away from the dark Nadir Mist he used to sustain his demon soul, Adam soon gained the upper hand in the battle, yet he was unable to defeat Noh, as Nagreth played a dirty trick on him, and forced Lianren into control of their body before Adam could destroy him. Lianren explained to Adam what had happened during the accident; and convinced Adam to work with him, telling him Nagreth's main goal was really to destroy Briezora and become the King of the Nadir Realm. He explained he found some scrolls in the Moon Base which detailed information about the Zenith Aether Crystal and the Barriers between the two Aether Realms. However this is partially a trick by Nagreth; to lure Adam to a place with a greater concentration of the Pandora Mist (Mist created by the Nadir Aether Energy); where Noh would have an advantage over the Zeo Ranger's Powers. When on the Moon, Adam was ambushed by Noh and taken prisoner. The Demon General imprisoned him in a cell in the catacombs below the palace, where the Zeo Crystal had originally been held. The Zeo Crystal was part of the barrier between the Aether Realms---having been made from Crystallized Zenith Aether like the Crystal the Aether Rangers got their powers from. Noh's plan was to gather the Zeo Rangers, and corrupt their power; by infusing and them with Nadir Energy, to create his own warriors to combat Briezora when the time came. Noh posed as Adam, contacting his fellow Zeo Rangers and luring them into his trap. Zeo Ranger Rescue After being contacted by Trey of Triforia, in regards to a message sent to him in regards to the missing Zeo Rangers; the United Alliance's Alpha Division and the Aether Rangers break into teams to go to each of the locations where the Rangers are being kept in order to rescue them before time runs out. However, each of the Ranger Teams are in for a suprise as they soon learn General Noh has set up an ambush for them, and has already taken the souls of the Zeo Rangers, transforming them into Cybershade Soliders. Each of the Aether Ranger Teams, face off against these creatures, ultimately reawakening the power of the Zeo Crystals with the Power of the Aether Crystal, and returning the souls of the Zeo Rangers in the process. Adam's Cybershade creature; the GraviTaurus faces off again Harmony, Lianjie, and Zack Taylor. Through the use of Lianjie's crystal reacting with the Zeo Crystal and the Zenith Aether in Harmony's Crystal, they are able to destroy the Cybershade and return Adam's soul to him. After being rescued, the Zeo Rangers are brought back to the Alpha Division's base, agreeing to work alongside the Aether Rangers as needed to help take down the Machine Empire's New Ruler, King Aradon. Ranger Forms Adam has access to all of his powers through the use of a Master-Morpher. He shares some of his Ranger powers (such as the Mighty-Morphin, and Turbo Powers) with Zack Taylor and Carlos Vallerte. Black Ranger The Black Mighty Morphin Ranger Power was restored shortly before the Legendary Battle in 2014, and it was inherited by Zack Taylor. However Adam had previously used these powers during the events of Once a Ranger. He shares access to these powers with Zack, though only he had access to the Ninjetti variant of these powers. 'Zords' *Lion Thunderzord *Frog Ninjazord *Black Shogunzord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Black) *Power Morpher + Mastodon Power Coin ► Frog Ninja Coin *Power Axe *Blade Blaster *Black Shark Cycle *Ninja Ranger Abilities ** Replacement - replaces the user with their Ninja Uniform to escape attack. **Flash Step - ability to move fast and jump high. **Burrowing - ability to disappear under the ground, allowing them to surprise attack the enemy. **Merging - merge with objects by disappearing into a "Warp Space" allows the user to hide within the object. **Energy Projection- Release blasts of Energy to attack enemies. **Cloning - Creates a double of the user. **Smoke Screen - creates a brief blast of fire and smoke, to allow for escape or distraction of enemies. **Giant Size - user grows to Giant sized temporarily. **Mind Control - allows user to generate mesmerizing waves to control the actions of their enemy temporarily. *Metallic Armor Zeo Ranger IV This is the Primary Ranger Power which Adam uses. 'Zords' *Zeozord 4 *Super Zeozord 4 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Green) *Zeonizer + Green Zeo Sub-Crystal *Zeo Laser Blade *Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Hatchets *Zeo Jet Cycle Green Turbo Ranger After giving the Green Turbo Power to Carlos Vallerte, who would later become the Black Space Ranger, the Turbo Powers were destroyed during Divatox's raid on the Command Center. The Powers would be restored prior to the Legendary Battle of 2014. However, Neither Adam nor Carlos would inherit the powers for use during the battle. Currently it is unknown who inherited the Green Turbo Powers at the time, and if they still have access to them. 'Zords' *Desert Thunder Turbozord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Green) *Turbo Morpher & Key *Turbo Navigator *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Thunder Cannon *Turbo Cart Family *Harmony Li - Sister *Lianren Li- Brother-in-Law *Faye Li - Niece *Lianjie Li - Nephew *Naomi Park - Wife *River Park- Son Trivia *Adam is the younger sibling between him and Harmony. He is 5 years younger than Harmony. * The Green Bull Motif of the Green Zeo Ranger power is shared motif with the Green Aether Ranger's Eidolon Power. As well, Adam shares the designation as "Ranger 4" with the Green Aether Ranger. (Adam being Zeo Ranger IV: Green, and Lianjie being Aether Ranger IV: Green.) **This was intentional as the Author wanted to allude to Lianjie having relation to Adam; without explicitly stating he was his nephew. *The choice to have Adam be an Agent of the United Alliance, came from a video of a Power Rangers Panel at a convention; where Adam's actor joked saying the dojo was just a front, and his character would probably be off still adventuring and being involved with Ranger business. The author liked the idea (as she wasn't too keen on the idea of the Rangers' professions being exactly what was to be expected--with the characters who were into martial arts running a dojo and such.) so she decided to go with it; which partially led to the idea of the United Alliance of Heroes. **Though, whatever happened to Alpha after the events of "Once a Ranger" have yet to be decided upon. *Adam's Cybershade form, is unlike many of the other Zeo Rangers' forms, as it was named solely upon it's power's of gravity and the representive animal of the Zeo Zord. (Most others, having been named after the Zeo Zord, and the Zeo Helmet.) Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Green Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Retired PR Rangers